


【盗墓瓶邪架空】《Ghost River》

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盗墓瓶邪架空】《Ghost River》

Life is the ultimate privilege; a river filled with wonders and horrors. Love, sorrow, beauty, evil and temptation. And we need them all to survive and enjoy the journey. Good, Evil, Pain and Pleasure — members one of another.

──Tuomas Holopainen

 

01.

你從一片狼藉裡清醒。

油漆剝落的牆、油墨褪色的掛畫、積滿灰塵，裝滿舊式童裝的衣櫃。硬梆梆的棉被和毛毯依然帶有濃濃的霉味，身下的床單皺得更像一塊破布，沒錯，破布，確實有幾處被扯出了小洞，都是你的傑作。  
大異於屋內景象的淒涼破敗，壁爐裡的火焰燃燒得倒是旺盛，所謂木柴，是一把被支解的木椅子。記憶裡，直到前一夜自己終於閉上雙眼沉沉地睡過去為止，它仍保持著外表的完好。  
床邊，三條腿的凳子上擺著一套折疊齊整的衣褲，除了黑，沒有其他顏色。

也好，似乎沒有更合適的道別方式了。緩慢地坐起身子，你聽見心中的理性面說。  
不過，理性在你的人格中佔的始終只是一部分，相對較小的那個部分。

一夜縱慾顛狂後的痛感其實沒有預想中強烈，相較之下，大腿內側和股間殘留的某種東西與那一絲在掀開棉被的瞬間便如幽靈鬼魅般鑽入鼻腔的微腥氣味更令你感到不自在。花了幾秒鐘去忽視它們，然後，依然能夠順利地下床，一面揉搓著手臂上冒出的雞皮疙瘩，一面踩著褪色的花地毯走到窗邊，做出那個在過往七天裡不曉得做過了多少次的動作──掀起窗簾。  
窗外不再是看慣的畫面。  
陽光灑落白皚皚的雪地，反射過來的光芒原來如此刺眼。

暴風雪停了。  
時間到了，該上路了。

 

02.

──吳邪，回家，回你該回的家。

 

03.

巍峨雪山夾出的深邃峽谷，棲身於峭壁和冰川之間的小鎮子。風格相近的紅瓦灰牆斜屋頂樓房從近河床處鋪排堆疊至半山高。石階、窄巷、橋樑、隧道，既以或艱難或自然的姿態朝著不同方向蜿蜒，也以你想像不到的複雜方式彼此串連，支撐架構起這座巨大的立體迷宮，曾經的世外桃源。  
曾經，指的是二十年前，那場異變與屠殺發生之前。  
二十年後，不管立足於鎮中的哪一個角落，都能輕易聽見谷底冰川緩慢流動的聲音。酒吧與旅店屋簷下懸掛的彩色招牌已被時光刷白，沒有任何一處路面還能找得到車輪印跡。舉頭仰望，橫空的優美拱橋變作了一根大冰樑，最純粹的擺設物。環視周遭，白雪地上落著幾行腳印，不難從形狀判斷出來，大多都為赤足，且帶著尖尖的指甲，形如野獸腳掌。低下頭，循著陡長的階梯一路俯瞰，鎮子最大最主要的廣場上有幾抹飄移如幽靈的黑影。  
不生不死的非常規存在，卻被允許於光天化日下行走，真不知該說是上天的恩賜，又或詛咒。

幾乎每一吋身體都包裹在純黑色衣料底下，你拉低兜帽，排除從雪山頂上湧入的陽光，視野於是也變得半明半暗。邁開雙腿，戰術靴踩過厚厚的積雪，留下一長串清晰的足印。鎮定從容純屬表象，事實上，每一步的力道都經過謹慎控制，以將腳下所發出的聲響降到最低，符合你目前扮演的形象。  
有風吹過，下意識地抓緊領口，隨即屏住呼吸。好冷。但你怕的不是冷，是從緊密包圍自己的衣物上嗅到那熟悉得不能更熟悉的氣息。  
屁股疼就夠了，不要再加心痛。至少現在不要。

活在這個世上，無時無刻都在做抉擇，都得面對取捨。  
兩全其美，魚與熊掌兼得，那是傳說。

右手伸進大衣口袋，捏緊了兩條小指大小的蛇眉銅魚。微微抬起臉，極目往前張望，峽谷之外，大片死林子與雪原後方，高高矮矮的灰色影子糊滿了地平線。  
是的，那兒就是你的目的地，一座城市，屬於「人」的城市。

 

04.

──後面的路，你我都只能一個人走。

 

05.

世界以外的世界，再無活人居住的小鎮，每一間破敗凌亂的小樓裡，每一扇空蕩蕩如被挖空的眼窩的窗洞後，卻都有至少一道窺探的視線。敬畏、羨慕、好奇、恐懼……凝固了的靜默中，它們，以及它們所夾帶的情緒，從四面八方打上身，好像狙擊槍瞄準鏡發出的無數光點，又如沉重的石塊，壓得你不敢呼吸。  
其實不是壞事，少喘幾口氣，角色扮演估計可以更形象幾分。  
蓋住了差不多整張臉的帽兜下，你扯了扯嘴角，擠出一個自嘲的笑。

話說回來，這麼多道目光中，會不會有一道，不帶上述的幾種情緒，沉靜冷凝猶若腳下萬年不化的冰川，只是跟隨著你，目送著你？  
不敢想，不能想。

順著蜿蜒的石階下到鎮子的主街區，切過廣場，循街拐兩個彎，過一座橋。越是遠離那幢停留了七天的小樓，空氣裡飄繞的腐肉與野獸巢穴也似的氣味就越發濃厚，路邊的建築則是越加破敗。不看偶爾從餘光中掠過的黑影，不理會附近時不時響起一兩聲的詭異嚎叫。這並不難，事實上，光是保持行走的勻速，並壓住回頭張望和拔腿狂跑這兩種同時存在的矛盾衝動，就夠費力了。  
浸在冷汗裡的兩條銅魚已快被生生捏進右掌心。

步出半傾頹的門樓，踏入鎮子外的死林子。深呼吸一口氣，耐著性子又向前走了一小段路，待確定被注視感徹底消失，不受控制地，你抬腿奔跑起來。  
流動的冷空氣一下掀開了帽子，密密麻麻的枯枝樹影飛快地往兩側後退，彷彿給誰按下了快進鍵。  
大概是風吹的，眼眶有點發痠發疼。

後頸忽然一涼。  
然後是一聲悶響，幾點腥紅飛灑。

快進的畫面突兀地暫停。

一直到整個人重重地跪倒在雪地裡，冰冷與劇痛於剎那間先後佔據意識，你才反應過來，剛才原來聽見了自己的腿骨被打碎的聲音。

 

06.

──吳邪，我不是站在你這邊的。

 

07.

不是任何一場動用了肢體與武器與衝突都能被稱為戰鬥。倘若敵對的雙方實力落差過大，充其量只是單方面施行的殺戮罷了。

一雙戰術靴踩過落著點點血紅的白雪地，來到你面前，靴子的主人接著蹲下身。無須費心控制，所有動作自然就如貓一般輕悄無聲，且透出強者對於弱者、掠食者對於獵物的絕對藐視。

「很棒的偽裝。」

首先聽見對方低低地讚了一句，接著，一隻柔軟的手覆住你的頭頂，往上一拉，強迫你仰起臉來。拉扯的力道渾不似發話的嗓音那般輕柔，但你沒吭聲，只是咬牙迎視。大把頭髮連著頭皮被揪緊的疼痛根本無法和小腿處傳來的痛楚相比。

對視幾秒，紮著馬尾辮的漂亮女人像是從你的臉上身上看出或者覺察出了什麼，倏然放大的眼瞳中閃過詫異，隨後一笑。  
應該不是痛到眼花了，本該明媚的笑顏的確帶了幾許淒苦。  
「居然願意做到這種程度，他是真的想保護你。」  
恰似傷處淌出的血，一瞬而後，情緒便於冰雪中結凍。  
「可惜，我認得你原本的味道，哪怕只剩下一絲絲。」

沒有回應，沒辦法回應。就算去掉肉體承受的痛苦，宿命的絕望感也足夠把你淹沒。  
她認得你，你又怎會健忘到認不得她？踏入這座峽谷的第一天，在小鎮子廣場邊輕輕地與你擦了一下肩、有過極短暫視線交會的女人。  
在自家三叔收藏的那張黑白照片中出現過的女人。  
或許，也許，二十年前的夏天，那場實驗異變發生之前，作為三叔的同伴之一，她也曾經來過你的家，溫柔地摸過你的頭，親暱地捏過你的臉頰，一邊誇你乖巧可愛，一邊往你手裡塞糖果。

真是命中注定了吧！絕望到了頂點，反而覺得有些好笑。千算萬算，算不到途中的萬般糾結，算不到最後的功虧一簣。  
沒能把蛇眉銅魚帶出去，任務就算是一敗塗地了。歉疚擔憂當然會有，不過，似乎不是太遺憾。  
如果從此以後……

光芒閃過，咽喉處的微痛止住了思緒。

女人單手從靴筒中抽出一把匕首，抵住你的喉嚨，「利用我們，然後背叛我們、捨棄我們，這樣的人，竟敢妄想活著離開？」  
對上你愕然不解的眼神，她又笑了。幾縷日光正好從樹頂灑下，完全照亮那張精緻且年輕的面龐，彎彎的眉，水盈盈的眼，光潔白皙的臉蛋。這一回，笑容真是美得動人心魄。  
揪著頭髮的五指加重了力道，紅唇輕輕開闔，尖銳的兩根獠牙探出了一點影子，「沒錯，我沒打算給你成為同類的機會。」

匕首劃破你的喉管。

鮮血卻由前方濺上你的額頭與面頰。

 

08.

──你再跟我在一起，總有一天會被殺死。

 

09.

冰雪，枯木林，日光白蒼蒼。兩具倒地的身體，一大朵逐漸綻放的血花。  
寂靜中，一道人影從後方覆上你。

脫力俯趴在地，一片血色的雪裡。生命流失的同時，你沒看見短短的一生像一部剪接拙劣的片花那般於眼前飛速重演，甚至沒覺著太疼，只感到心中滿滿地充塞著一種情緒。  
不甘。  
不是沒揣想過自己的結局。今天以前，被暴風雪困在峽谷鬼鎮子荒廢小樓裡的那七天──特別是後面幾天，你想過不知有多少次了。假設做了好幾種，標準答案無，動搖猶豫糾結皆有。而到後來，唯一敢確定的是，你的未來，若非活在揮之不去的愧疚不安裡，就該活在求而不得的追想懷念中。  
無奈，最終應驗的偏偏是第三種結果。  
兩者皆非，兩頭皆空。

「呃……嗚……」  
雙手抓扒碎雪，掙扎著仰起臉。你從來不曉得自己的身子可以如此僵硬沉重，翻身不可能，回頭也甭想了，頂多勉強看到仰躺在前邊的馬尾辮女人，還有那把黑刀。刀尖穿透了她的額骨與枕骨，烏金打鑄的刀身直直地豎著，看著比小鎮子邊沿地帶那些至少二十年沒人打理過的墓碑都要挺。  
視界在變暗，一下子已與暴風雪肆虐時無差。  
好不好？至少容你再瞧一眼頭頂上的藍天，再瞧一眼身後那個人、那張臉、那雙眼。  
眼眶的痠疼化為溫熱的淚。死不瞑目肯定就是這意思。

嘴唇顫動，「小……」後面的字發不出來，吐出的是幾顆血泡。

視野已如淡出的電影畫面般陷入黑暗。就著最後最後殘存的一丁點知覺，背後那人跪了下來，俯下身，一把扯開你的衣領，冰涼的唇貼向你的脖頸。  
意識渙散的前一瞬，三個字沉沉地傳入耳廓。

 

10.

「對不起。」

這是你這輩子聽到的最後一句話。

 

Fin.

解雨臣已將近三天沒闔眼了。  
這狀態既不誇張，也不反常。若自己所居住的城市即將在某種致命病毒的侵襲下全面淪陷，而且那病毒無藥可解、無疫苗可防治，還有哪個缺心眼的能睡一場好覺？  
其實也不是真沒有一點希望，不過……  
從電腦螢幕前抬起頭，他先喝了兩口平時幾乎不碰的黑咖啡，又看向身側那一面密密麻麻但不失齊整地貼滿了各種圖表的牆壁，並立即鎖定其中一張紙上幾個以粗紅筆書寫外加圈了兩個圈的數字，一個日期。  
一聲輕嘆，兩眉並著眉心共同擰出一個深深的「川」字，無法拿手指輕易揉開。

毫無希望，或者有一個實行後被確認幾乎不可能實現的希望，何者更令人絕望？

抓著杯子站起身，把杯裡的咖啡重新滿上，再緩步走到面北的窗前。接著，他做出那個在這些天裡不曉得做過了多少次的動作──掀開窗簾。  
也如幾天以來已然看慣的畫面，鋪雪的大道杳無人跡。  
遠方，地平線上的雪山嶔崎高聳，有如一堵不容逾越的高牆，隱匿了罪孽，也吞沒了希望。  
話說回來，今日落得如此困境，歸根究柢，正是自家爺爺在二十年前聯手他人種下的因。  
性格使然，解雨臣從來不願意費力氣思考當年長輩們的決定究竟是對是錯。正由於肩上扛的擔子太重，他抱持的信念相對必須簡單：釐清當前的處境，找到需要達成的目標，活下去，努力活下去。  
沒有糾結，沒有愧疚。只有倒映淒冷雪景的眼眸隱隱透出極力壓抑的焦灼與擔憂。

默默往窗外凝望片刻，準備收回的目光和即將放下窗簾的手忽地一頓。  
杯子一晃，幾滴熱咖啡灑上手指，渾無所覺。

當眼簾裡那一整面恆久凝結若畫片的蒼白被打破，第一時間，他懷疑自己生了幻覺。  
用力眨了眨眼，確定了正沿著大道朝這邊走來的黑衣人影真是實體，並非日有所思外加嚴重睡眠不足產生的虛影，當下，他再按捺不住心中湧上的情緒，立刻以最快速度轉身衝下樓，衝出屋門，跑進雪地，一口氣狂奔到來人面前。  
「吳邪，太好了！你總算來了！」  
不管處於任何場合，堂堂解氏當家都不該表現得如此急切失態，然而此時此刻，面對幾乎破滅又突然出現的最後希望，真的等不及換氣。  
「沒受傷吧？你家的那條銅魚呢？帶來了嗎？」

以行動代替言語，黑衣人抽出了放在外套裡的右手，攤開手掌。  
掌心裡，兩條小指大小的蛇眉銅魚躺在一塊兒，頭並著頭，尾並著尾，映著日照，發出古樸的金屬光芒。

兩條？多出來的那條是……  
一愣而後，解雨臣迅速地伸出手去。  
啪！  
指尖觸及冰涼魚鱗同時，整隻手驀地一緊，已被對方牢牢握住。  
猝不及防的速度，難以掙脫的力度。

壓低的帽簷之下，吳邪，他的發小兒，印象裡一貫柔弱且乾淨如水的大男孩，對他露出了一個妖異的笑。

 

 

多年前的舊文一篇，聽著Nightwish突然就想起了它，回頭看看忽然覺得……其實跟前些天發的《Edema Ruh》有點異曲同工吼（我到底是有多沒創意！）  
原本的構想應該有三四萬字，哪想當年還沒開坑就因為不小心做了個夢，跟中了邪似的跑去寫《歸雁》去了。過後自覺這個坑是沒法認真填了，但又實在不捨得放下，於是單單把結局給寫出來，弄成了一個短篇──我一向有把不敢開的坑擷取片段出來寫成沒頭沒尾短篇自爽的壞習慣。  
所以看不懂是完全正常的，本來這故事就交代不清，一切設定都沒解釋。如果能看懂，我得說妳的腦洞應該也很大 XDDD  
（真要說，有一點點高橋留美子《人魚》系列的影子吧。脆弱的平凡人與強大的實驗變異種、孤寂但完美的長生者與醜惡不堪的進化失敗品、感情與任務的抉擇……嗯，另外就是滿足我的廢墟病了）  
我很喜歡毛茸茸甜滋滋暖呼呼，但冷冰冰小殘酷的廢墟末世風格一直也是真愛。  
老張的內心戲其實很多，可惜這篇文沒辦法寫出來，有點對不起他。


End file.
